Weiss und Rammstein
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: The Ice Princess has many tales, with themes based off of certain musical influences. Rated T for themes, language, angst. A compilation of all my Weiss oneshots thus far. All future Weiss-centric fics in the series will be found here. Contains White Rose in some chapters. Chapter: Zerstören. "Ruby was supposed to be MINE."
1. Haifisch

**A/N: The original version of my songfic 'Haifisch' was, in my opinion, terrible, rushed, and overly dramatic. Therefore, I've uploaded a new version that I think may be better than the original. I've kept the original fic up for anyone who liked it.**

**As always, the song is property of Rammstein, the characters all belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, and read and review!**

**A/N 2: Reuploaded this with translations from the original German.**

**A/N 3: Changed as needed, and updated the formatting. Sorry for the inconvenience, those who fav'd the original fics :(**

Haifisch

* * *

><p><em>Wir halten, zusammen.<em>

_Wir halten miteinander aus._

* * *

><p>It was snowing today. It always seemed to snow since she'd died. Weiss had noticed- the snow wasn't comforting and kind and brilliant, like it had always been.<p>

It was a sign of death. Cold, pale death.

The heiress was standing in a small field, covered with pale white snow. The area was empty, and ringed with tall, dead trees. Only one thing occupied the field itself- a single, tiny slab, dug into the earth where she'd fallen.

Inscribed upon it was a simple message, but a harsh one.

_Ruby Rose_

_Finally alone_

Weiss looked down on it, emotions rushing through her mind, and her mind flashed back to that moment-

* * *

><p>"Stick together! I'll distract it, you three get ready!"<p>

Ruby had been planning a way of taking the Nevermore that had been stalking them in the forests. Team JNPR was handling a group of Beowolves elsewhere, unable to help. Yang, their main bruiser, was unconscious and badly wounded.

Ruby had already run off to distract it, and Weiss had been tasked alongside Blake a simple thing; make sure the Nevermore doesn't see her, distract it, and hurt it if you can.

Yet, as everyone now knew, that plan went horribly wrong.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY had been one of the more effective teams in Beacon. Ever since they'd formed about a year ago, they'd been unstoppable; their performance in missions was unrivalled. Ozpin had trusted them with a mission to retrieve a rare artifact, which was said to be pursued for reasons that he could not easily disclose.<p>

They, along with team JNPR- Nora had jumped at the opportunity to claim the treasure and practically strong-armed Jaune into it, despite his, and her friend Ren's, protests- had been dropped into the Frozen Wood, reputed location of the artifact and where they needed to take it from.

Ruby didn't think it a challenge, and neither did Yang. Blake, as per usual, sighed and shook her head at their sisterly antics; nobody had any reason for them to believe it would go wrong.

What could go wrong? They were the most cohesive team in Beacon, and the most effective. They couldn't necessarily fail.

* * *

><p><em>Und der Haifisch der hat Tränen... <em>

* * *

><p>The funeral was a short affair. Only teams JNPR and the remainder of team RWBY visited; even her beloved uncle Qrow was nowhere in sight. What was left of her body was inside a closed coffin- Yang had already nearly broken down at the thought that her beloved sister was dead and gone. Weiss had the image clear in her mind….<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ren and Nora held back the blond brawler from the coffin, as she struggled to run to it. Although the pair of them were physically quite strong, they were visibly struggling to hold Yang back.<em>

_ "No! She isn't dead! She can't be dead!" Yang screamed in anguish as she attempted to break their grip._

_ Blake was just sitting there. She barely reacted and didn't even seem there; it was as if a doll had replaced the already aloof girl. Weiss, now the leader of the team, was trying to process the situation._

_ Yang continued shouting at Ren and Nora to let her go, despite their protests that Ruby was gone. Jaune hadn't been seen since the beginning of the service, and Pyrrha, in her concern for her leader and lover, had gone off to find him._

_ The heiress, meanwhile, was struggling herself with problems. Ruby had been her best- nearly her only- friend, her confidante, and her leader. She'd always been strong, always been unfazed by whatever life had to throw._

_ And now she was gone._

_ Weiss had resolved she couldn't be weak- after all, why should she expect Yang and Blake to toughen up if she, their new leader, was a crying wreck- but it was hard. Even sharks cried, she thought, even sharks cried._

_ Shortly after, Yang stopped struggling, and settled for sitting in the aisle, unperturbed by anything, an unblinking stare in her eyes, as if she couldn't believe what had happened. Eventually, Ren and Weiss had to carry Yang home- the brawler refused to move of her own accord anymore._

_ All the while, Weiss wondered why she couldn't just do the same._

* * *

><p><em>Wenn einer nicht mithält<em>

_dann halten wir sofort_

* * *

><p>The team, for all their show, hadn't necessarily been on the best terms in the fortnight leading up to the fateful mission.<p>

Firstly, Blake had been secretly spying on Yang, citing that she had to keep tabs on the entire team in case anyone of them got hurt, an excuse neither Ruby nor Weiss bought. The Faunus had a clear crush on Yang, clear as daylight. However, Yang didn't share her orientation, much to Blake's dismay when she'd seen her blatantly flirt with Jaune- the young leader was left blushing as Pyrrha appeared, sighing, to drag him away.

If Ruby hadn't known better, she'd had said that Blake was in one of her moods that night. In reality, she felt betrayed and heartbroken- after all, who wouldn't be? For the next couple of days, Yang had attempted to figure out what was wrong, to no avail. The aloof girl had avoided her teammates outside of classes and missions, and kept communication to a minimum.

Secondly, and something that Weiss blamed herself for, was the argument that she and Ruby had had the night before.

The heiress and the scythe-wielder had been studying up for a stressful exam. Tensions were high already, not to mention with Blake refusing to speak to Yang at all, and Ruby was getting stressed over her sister's worries. Weiss had elected to go on studying for the night, being blissfully free of worries.

That was not to last long.

Exhausted though she was, Ruby had decided to stay up with her to revise. They'd stayed up until nine, whereupon Ruby began packing her things.

"Hey, Ruby, where are you going? I thought we were studying."

The silver-eyed girl blinked tiredly at her, slinging a bag over her shoulder. "I need to get rest today. I haven't had a good day today, y'know?"

"Yes, but Professor Port's exam is tomorrow! We need to study for it!" Weiss looked worried about said exam.

Normally, this would have not resulted in an argument; Weiss was willing to acquiesce and Ruby wasn't normally stressed.

But, her pent up anger born of worry and stress spilt over.

"So WHAT if he's got a damn exam tomorrow, huh, Weiss? _Huh?"_

The heiress was taken aback by this. She too was tired, and in said tired state, she wasn't willing to tolerate Ruby's attitude.

"Don't you CARE about your education? Don't you?"

"I have more important things to care about, Weiss, and I don't think a little exam is one of them!"

"You're ALWAYS LIKE THIS! You never pay attention in class, you never-

"Never what, listen to YOU?! No, I'm ALWAYS having to put up with your bitchy, whiny-"

"Bitchy?" Weiss laughed hysterically. "No, look at yourself! You're being the bitch here!"

"Me? You always treat us like crap, you never care about our feelings, and you ALWAYS put YOUR FUCKING REPUTATION BEFORE THE REST OF US!" Ruby panted heavily, her eyes full of anger towards Weiss. Her hand was raised, and Weiss couldn't do a thing about it.

The younger girl slapped Weiss as hard as she could. The girl was knocked aside, her face throbbing red with pain, and she clutched it.

"R-Ruby! You slapped me!" She said it as if she couldn't seem to believe it.

"Yeah? Well, you deserved it! I'm going to sleep, Schnee, and you can go study for your beloved exam by yourself!" With a huff, Ruby walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Weiss could only stand there, stunned and on the verge of tears.

* * *

><p><em>Vier Herzen die brennen<em>

_Das Feuer hält euch warm_

* * *

><p>Most people who knew her assumed Yang would be the one to comfort the team after Ruby died. She was the archetypal big sis, the protector, and the heart of the team, as it were.<p>

In fact, she had shattered the most when Ruby died. At first, she'd refused to believe it. When she'd seen her corpse, the brawler had cradled it, telling her to wake up, telling her that it was fine to wake up now. Blake eventually had to remind her that she was dead, and then immediately-

"No, you're wrong! Ruby's alive! Come on, sis, wake up! Tell them you're alright, sis, come on!"

Blake was stunned, and tried to shake some sense into her, to no avail.

Blake herself wasn't the least broken. Slowly, somewhere between the shattered Yang and the barely holding together Weiss, she'd broken herself.

The once aloof girl turned outright emotionless and lifeless. At first, it wasn't as obvious- she was keeping to herself as usual, and nobody saw anything out of the ordinary.

Eventually, little hints started showing up, little cracks in the façade of normality- Weiss had noticed that Blake had seemed to phase out during lessons, and didn't even bother to take down notes that she would have normally studiously wrote down and religiously study. She barely read her so-beloved books, instead staring into the distance at night. During the day, she refused to speak to anyone, even Yang, and the pair of them were simply unresponsive, despite the best efforts of Nora and Jaune to get them to talk.

And as for Weiss herself….

* * *

><p>She'd been taught, from a young age, to look strong, to be strong. Her father had instilled upon her that keeping up a cold face was the key to looking confident. The young Schnee had taken it to heart.<p>

She put it to use, now that team RWBY lacked a leader. Ozpin, in the aftermath, had made her temporary leader, and she, with a face of stone, had taken the burden. Now, she had to deal with her own team being broken, in addition to herself.

Despite the moniker of 'Ice Princess', Weiss had a warm heart. Ruby knew that, having seen her go googly-eyed over sharks at that one aquarium trip Beacon had organized, and that she could be nice when she wanted to be- Weiss had saved her teammates countless numbers of times, claiming that it was for pragmatic reasons. Ruby, however, saw the blush on her face when she looked away.

Ruby was of paramount importance to the young duelist.

Friend. Leader. Classmate. Teammate.

And also, her secret love.

Weiss had fallen for her during the day they'd first met, she'd realised, one day, while having lunch with her, and she'd only had realized it then.

At first, she mistook the feeling for hatred, then, for immense kinship, once she'd gotten over Ruby's status as a 'dunce'.

However, it wasn't to be. She'd planned to tell Ruby of her feelings after the mission was over.

She did. She told them to her cold corpse at the funeral.

* * *

><p>Weiss had nobody to turn to, she'd found.<p>

Team JNPR had slowly grown apart from team RWBY; Jaune started avoiding them, and Pyrrha with him. Nora, once the bouncy, cheerful girl who'd lugged Magnhild, her grenade launcher/hammer around with a smile, was now more sombre, and Ren was trying to cheer her up, to no avail.

Within her own team, Yang's mind was still of the delusion that Ruby was simply asleep, somewhere in the world, and refused to think her dead. Blake had essentially shut down- she'd essentially been replaced with a cold, robotic doll.

Weiss had nobody to turn to, and never had she felt so lonely.

She'd grown up a lonely child; as the only heir to the biggest company on the face of Vytal, Weiss was kept isolated from all others, trained in hellish conditions to be the best she could ever be.

But even then, she had at least her servants to turn to.

Now, she had nobody.

Not even her beloved Ruby.

* * *

><p>Man kann von uns halten<p>

* * *

><p>She looked around. Nobody had seen her go to this place. Nobody was following her.<p>

She collapsed to her knees, looking down on the thing in her hands.

It was a toy shark.

* * *

><p>Weiss was initially surprised at Ruby's generous gesture, back at the aquarium. Ruby, having seen the white-haired girl gaze in amazement at the sharks within the vast tank, decided to buy her a souvenir.<p>

It was a toy shark. It was made of comfortable, fluffy fabric, its belly white and back grey. The eyes were small and beady, and its mouth was open, exposing large, cartoonish white fangs.

To any other person, it would seem garish. To Weiss, it was perfect.

"R-Ruby! You didn't n-need to get ME this!"

The scythe-wielder smiled. "Oh, no, Weiss. I saw how you looked at those sharks. I know you loved them."

"But….what am I supposed to do with this?" The girl held up the stuffed shark.

"Keep it. It's a reminder of when we went here."

Weiss nodded and turned away. If Ruby had seen her face, her feelings would have been laid bare; her face was redder than Ruby's hood.

* * *

><p>Weiss looked at the shark.<p>

Along with Crescent Rose, her beloved scythe, that was to be sent to Qrow later in the week, the shark was Weiss' last reminder that Ruby had even existed.

That, and the large, indelible slab of stone that commemorated her passing, the one she had found herself kneeling upon.

* * *

><p>She found herself looking at the slab, conflicted feelings rushing through her mind.<p>

Shock that had not gone away, shock that would never go away, that Ruby was gone.

A mild, twisted pleasure, that the rookie, the foolish, brash, dunce of a leader she had was gone. She quashed this feeling. She hated it.

* * *

><p>Loneliness, from the fact that nobody was there for her, when she needed it most.<p>

Sadness, for the friend, leader, teammate, love she'd lost.

Weiss felt the tears well up behind her eyes, and tried to hold them back.

* * *

><p>Doch der Haifisch lebt im Wasser<p>

so die Tränen sieht man nicht

* * *

><p>She felt betrayal, slightly. How could Ruby have died so early? How? She was young. She didn't deserve to die, not so early.<p>

And she felt ashamed. Ashamed at the fact that….

Weiss was flung to the ground again, parrying a feather projectile away from Blake. Ruby was circling around it, looking for the opportunity to hook it.

"Weiss! Now!"

She couldn't remember what in particular she'd wanted her to do that day, but she'd tried to leap towards the Nevermore, and was flung back with a swipe of a wing.

As the heiress was slammed into the ground, the raven Grimm turned its tail feathers towards her, preparing to fire.

Weiss prepared for the worst, unable to dodge.

The feathers hailed upon Weiss, but then Ruby-

* * *

><p>Ashamed at the fact that she'd been the reason Ruby died. Ruby had to push her away from the feathers, being impaled herself.<p>

She died instantaneously. Not a chance to say goodbye. The girl had been bisected by the feather.

This push was the final push that she needed.

No longer able to hold back, Weiss fell upon the slab.

"I'm so sorry….Ruby, I'm so sorry….."

Her tears rolled down her face freely and copiously.

"Please….I'm so sorry…."

Her loud sobs punctuated the stark silence of the snow covered plain.

And so, for the first time in years, Weiss Schnee cried.

* * *

><p>AN: I have got to STOP breaking Weiss :(

On a more serious note, now that I've rewritten Haifisch to a standard I think might be better, the next fic in the series will come soon. It will be based off 'Rosenrot', starring guess who!

As always, read and review, and see you next time!


	2. Mein Herz Brennt

**A/N: This is the second of the 'Weiss, set to Rammstein' series of songfics. This one is based off 'Mein Herz Brennt' from the Mutter album. Read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: The lyrics belong to Rammstein, the characters to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

Mein Herz Brennt

* * *

><p><em>Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht...<em>

* * *

><p>Weiss was always the most attentive child. She always picked up on things. Always; her teachers had always said that she was one of the most intuitive children they'd taught; a prodigy, if they would. She picked up on things that others didn't; fine details, unnoticeably small changes.<p>

So, when her father came home one night- he hadn't been home in two weeks- a lot more subdued than usual, the young girl, a mere child at the time, picked up on it near instantly. Clearly concerned, Weiss ran up to her father, a tall, imposing man, with a head of white hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed utterly soulless- or so critics of the Schnee Dust Company would claim, owing to their unsavoury practices.

Clutching a part of her father's trousers, the young girl inquired innocently.

_"Daddy, what's wrong?"_

Much was wrong, owing to the fact that, after the resulting outburst, Weiss was sent to bed sobbing, wondering what she had done wrong to anger her father.

_"Young girl, you know just what is wrong! This whole damn place is wrong! Didn't you hear about it?"_

She didn't know that it was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht,<em>

_hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen._

* * *

><p>After that day, things changed in the Schnee household. Outwardly, nothing had changed; Schnee Sr. still spoke with his daughter, no reports of any disturbances, and Weiss was still doing as well as she was expected to be.<p>

Nothing was exactly as met the eyes, as it never is.

The girl was still dead set on making her father happy- after all, he wouldn't be shouting and cursing at her if he wasn't, right?- and so threw herself into her education and her training.

No matter what she did, nothing seemed to work. Her father, when she saw him, was always in a foul mood, when he was actually speaking to her. She still hadn't figured out why he was in such a terrible state, only that she needed to fix it.

But no matter how much medals she earned, no matter how much certificates Signal handed out to her, no matter how much lauding her teachers had heaped upon her, it was always the same.

_"So, girl, have you done what I have asked of you?"_

_ "Yes, father. I've done what I ca-"_

_ "No. You have not. You are still behind what we expect of you, Weiss. Far behind."_

_ "But-!"_

_ "NO!"_

* * *

><p><em>Mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht,<em>

_die Augenlider zu erpressen._

* * *

><p>The land of dreams was once her refuge. Even when the day was terrible, when everything conspired to make her miserable, Weiss could always rest easy in the knowledge that her dreams would comfort her.<p>

However, it wasn't to be.

Soon, her once peaceful dreams were twisted; partially by her own worries, partially by her father's increasingly oppressive attitude to her, and partially to her own profound sadness. One night, the heiress recounted, she had a nightmare as such that she awoke screaming.

* * *

><p><em>Weiss stood alone, on a dark, marble floor. Nothing but darkness could be seen; she could barely see the floor- and the only light came from above her, in the form of a shining orb of light.<em>

_ In her hands was the training foil she was so fond of using in her fencing classes. No Dust attachments; she hadn't reached an age where she'd be able to use them effectively. All she relied on were her skills at duelling._

_ All around her, growls came from the dark, seemingly accusing her, cursing her. The girl cowered slightly, but remembered what she'd been told- foot back, foil extended, straight posture._

_She stood up as strong as she could, despite being utterly scared._

_ And so the first beast came. It was large, feral-looking, with angry, red eyes that leered down upon her. An Ursa, she remembered. A Grimm._

_ The Ursa leaped at her, attempting to catch her with a brutal blow from its paw. Weiss deftly stepped to the side and stabbed it in the back. With a scream, the Grimm disintegrated into shadows, and another came. And another._

_ Weiss backed up slightly, and met with a wall of coarse rough fur; another Ursa was behind her, snarling. She fell to the side with a yelp, and even more of the bear-like Grimm appeared._

_ As they rounded upon the girl, Weiss finally began to understand her tormentor's taunts._

_"You're nothing. Useless, pathetic!"_

_"Not a true Schnee. A true Schnee would have tried harder!"_

_"Why don't you put more effort into things, girl? Do you not understand how important this is?!"_

_"This isn't what I expected of you, Weiss."_

_"You need to live up to our family's expectations. Second place is never good enough."_

_ She recognized them all as her father's criticisms. Just then, the mask that hid the faces of the Grimm all melted off, to her horror, and she screamed as it hit her._

_ ALL of them were her father._

* * *

><p>That wasn't the worst thing that night, at least. No, the worst thing was when her father came in to see what was the problem, to find his daughter screaming, in tears, clutching her bedcloths tightly.<p>

She thought he was there to make her happy again, to comfort her, to show that he cared.

_"Keep quiet, will you? I am trying to sleep!"_

* * *

><p><em>Dämonen ,Geister, schwarze Feen.<em>

_Sie kriechen aus dem Kellerschacht._

* * *

><p>When she was slightly older, Weiss had the opportunity to finally see how things worked, how her company acquired the Dust they were known to collect. She'd accepted it with a nod when she'd heard it from one of her father's aides. She was to join him in the nearby hotel, to rest for a bit, before being shown the mines.<p>

When she'd seen them, she was shocked. Within the mines were Faunus, the other race with which humans 'shared' the land of Vytal. That wasn't what had shocked her.

What had was that they were forced to work in such miserable conditions. They were covered in dust, sweat, and had almost no protective garments. One particular Faunus, a large man with indigo cat ears, and piercing yellow eyes, simply stared at her. Part of it was pleading, asking for mercy.

But part of it was hatred.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when they had left the mines, the heiress confronted her father about it.<p>

_"Father, why are they working in such terrible conditions? Are they employees, or slaves?"_

_ "Weiss, they are Faunus. That is all you need to know."_

_ "I can see they're Faunus, but why do they need to-"_

_ "Because they robbed ME, girl!"_

Weiss was taken aback by this.

_"W-what do you mean, they robbed you?"_

_ "Them and their damned White Fang. Constantly robbing my shipments. Claiming it's for the greater good, for the respect of the Faunus._

_ What a load of SHIT._

_ Those Faunus down there? They were White Fang insurgents. They were caught stealing from MY warehouses. I put them to work mining Dust for me. Is it not a fair trade?"_

_ "But fathe-"_

_ "What would YOU know anyway, girl? You haven't the mind for business, let alone the resolve! You should know by now that the Faunus are not to be trusted, that they are all a bunch of thieves and LIARS._

_ And if you DARE sympathise with them again, I will disown you, you hear me? You will no longer be a Schnee, nor will I recognise you as my daughter! Understood?"_

Weiss, holding back tears in an attempt to look strong, nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht,<em>

_ein heller Schein am Firmament._

* * *

><p>Since that day, she forced herself to believe what her father had instilled in her, no matter the costs. She tried to make him proud, to no avail.<p>

Anything to make her father proud. Anything.

One day, she started to believe her own lies, her own façade.

And so her heart burned slowly away.

* * *

><p><em>Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht,<em>

_und stehlen eure kleinen heißen Tränen._

* * *

><p>Her dreams became even more filled with twisted promises of better times, horrible reminders of her father's temper, and even that longing that Weiss had, even now, as a nearly full grown woman, that things might get better.<p>

Her days were filled with nothing but constant drilling; singing, fighting, teaching. Her once friendly teachers had gone, to be replaced with cold, strictly professional instructors her father had selected. He'd seen that her performance had gone down, and, after a long beating down one night, he'd concluded that it was to do with her incompetent instructors. He replaced them.

The heiress was subjected to hellish training, drilling, and caustic criticism were she to slip up even once. Her singing instructor was the worst; a shrill, tiny woman with the face of a squashed frog, her temper was even worse than her father's, and her voice was harsher than her frame belied.

_"No, girl! That is NOT how you hit high notes."_

_ "I'm TRYING to!"_

_ "This is how you do it, not THIS."_

_ "I already tried that, madam!"_

_ "Well, clearly, you aren't trying enough!"_

Weiss couldn't turn to anyone. Her father was distant, her servants were more so. She lacked friends. Her instructors were simply sadists, who seemed to want to see her break, to see her shed tears, and then use it to sustain themselves.

Almost like Grimm would.

With a lack of people to turn to, Weiss hardened up. Her burning heart was replaced with cold, frozen resolve. Her tears, once plentiful, were nowhere to be seen. Eventually, even her idealism shattered.

Eventually, all of her instructors deemed her satisfactory, and, at long last, after several long years, Schnee Sr. finally hugged Weiss, by then a young adult, and told her he was impressed with her. He showered her with praise, sold her potential to business rivals to taunt them with the new heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

Weiss didn't care anymore.

All that was left was a cold, broken girl, her once warm heart burnt to ashes and then frozen.

* * *

><p><em>Mein Herz brennt!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: On that note, I feel horrible for breaking Weiss so hard. While I go off and make myself wonder what kind of horrible person I have to be to break someone, please leave your reviews and thoughts!**


	3. Rosenrot

**A/N: Yet another fanfic in the 'Weiss ,set to Rammstein' songfic series. This time, however, we'll be looking at Weiss through Ruby's eyes (Le gasp, false advertising!).**

**As always, credit to Rammstein for the song and Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum for the characters. This one is set to 'Rosenrot' from the eponymous album.**

**A/N 2: Wow, guys, I managed to get 100 reads on this. Thanks for your patronage! Also, check out my other fics; 'Ich Will', 'Haifisch', and 'Mein Herz Brennt'. As always, read and review!**

Rosenrot

_Sah ein Mädchen ein Röslein stehen.._

* * *

><p>Ruby lay, sprawled upon the cold, hard rock upon the slopes of the mountain. In her hand was a rose, redder than any she'd ever seen, and her silver eyes were welling with tears. She tried to move, even a little, but to no avail. She could not even move her mouth to speak, and that horrified the young girl.<p>

Slowly, she attempted to recollect how she had gotten there….

* * *

><p>Ruby, a peasant from the village of Beacon, was smitten. By who, you ask? The peasant girl had been walking to the market one cold afternoon, bearing bundles and bales of wheat and hay to sell.<p>

She had the fortune of looking upon the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, presiding over the proceedings.

In the middle of the marketplace, aside the lord of Schnee Keep, was a prim, pale and pretty lady, dressed in white and pale blue, her white hair set in a ponytail along her right shoulder, her brilliant blue eyes piercing through everyone she gazed at. Her even paler skin stood out amongst the tanned workers of the land.

Ruby Rose at once decided that the rumours were true. Lady Weiss Schnee, pride of her father, was indeed as beautiful as the villagers made her out to be.

And, as expected, she was immediately lovestruck.

She must have her as a lover. She would do anything.

* * *

><p><em>Sie will es und so ist es fein<em>

_So war es und so wird es immer sein_

* * *

><p>Overwhelming regret filled the peasant girl as she lay upon the ground, motionless. She knew her life was ebbing away; it had been clear from the moment she fell that she would die.<p>

A cold feeling started creeping up Ruby's body, one she had dreaded, and one she was not ready for.

In her helplessness, she hoped that, maybe, just maybe, Weiss would come for her, and if not save her, at least cradle her into the great sleep and beyond.

Just maybe, she could die happy.

* * *

><p>After several missed opportunities, Ruby apprehensively made her move.<p>

Pushing past several carters and farmers, she slowly approached Weiss from behind, constantly rethinking her strategy.

"But what if she….no, she won't, but if she…"

Too late.

The pale-haired girl turned around, looking at Ruby curiously.

"If she won't what, precisely?"

She froze and looked up. Weiss was looking at her, her blue eyes gazing into her very mind.

"I, uh…..wanted….to….see…"

"See what?"

"I-If you w-wished t-to…u-um…." Ruby was lost for words. Luckily, Weiss wasn't.

"If you wish to woo me? Hm." The girl struck a thoughtful pose, looking down upon the peasant. Ruby gulped.

"I….uh….yes…." She blushed.

"I have said this many times. I will only love any who can bring for me the rose that blooms upon the mountain, that blooms redder than red, past the stream, and over the bridge. Can you do so?" Weiss smiled innocently.

Ruby quickly nodded. "I can do that. Anything for you, my lady."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><em>Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben<em>

_wenn man klares Wasser will_

* * *

><p>Deep wells must be dug if one desired clear water, Ruby remembered bitterly. It was an adage that had been drilled into her by her mother, during the darker times when famine and plague swept the land, and life was made harder for the toiling farmers.<p>

_ "Young girl, you must know that to get what you desire, you must try for it. Deep wells must be dug if one desires clear water…"_

_ "….because still waters run deep." Ruby finished her mother's sentence. Her mother, a slender, willowy woman with silver eyes and red-tipped black hair, similar to her daughter's, smiled._

_ "Very good. You remember what I always told you!"_

_ "I shan't forget it when you always tell me it's important to work hard." Ruby shrugged, smiling back._

_ "Remember, you must work hard, to get what you want. Nobody wants a lazy person around, especially not one so young and so strong."_

This exchange rang in her head, years later, when she returned home the night after speaking with Lady Schnee.

It was lonely there; she had no siblings, no father to speak of, and her mother had been taken by the plagues years ago. All she had left was herself and some belongings, including her beloved scythe, propped up against the wall, a treasure she would never trade for anything.

Humming to herself, Ruby gathered what she could, in addition to some bread and water- she would need it, for the mountain was no small distance- days by foot.

It would be worth it, though, to gain her heart.

Ruby knew the rose; everyone did. It only grew upon the tip of the mountain past the stream. It stood out, even among the magnificent peaks of the mountains. The shade of red it bloomed was much deeper, much more vibrant, than any other rose. It was absolutely beautiful.

So it was no question, Ruby thought, that someone as lovely as Weiss wanted such a flower for herself.

* * *

><p><em>Hat das Röslein nur im Sinn<em>

* * *

><p>In the dawn's early light, Ruby Rose set out from her humble home, venturing westwards towards the mountain and the rose, the prize she so sought.<p>

With determination in her heart, and the reward of Weiss' love in her mind, the girl pushed onwards to the bridge. Once upon it, she only need turn right, and into the land in the shadow of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Ruby continued trying to move a limb, to no avail. She could not even move her mouth to scream in agony, in fear, or for help.<p>

All the while, her mind occupied her with distractions; Weiss, her mother, friendlier, less painful times. But it did not work.

She was set on the cold feeling of her approaching death.

* * *

><p>After passing the bridge, Ruby ventured into the dark woods, looking for the stream that would signify her vicinity to the mountain. Wolves roamed these woods, she knew, but the risk was worth it. Anything was.<p>

Her scythe at the ready, she pulled her hood down and tread cautiously, trying not to make her presence obvious.

Yet at her feet, a single branch cracked. Shortly, the sounds of wolves howling echoed.

* * *

><p>Weiss barely looked up from her meal, even hearing the howl of the wolves from her small keep.<p>

They were fools, all of them. Trying to fulfil such an impossible task, for her heart, which would not be won.

It already belonged to another; herself.

With a smirk upon her face, she continued eating, wondering just how this particular attempt would go.

* * *

><p>Ruby stood upon a mound of wolf corpses, their heads having been sliced off, with naught a scratch upon her. Barely stopping to catch her breath, or to take in her achievement, she ventured off with haste towards the stream.<p>

Shortly, she reached it; a fast running one, with pebbles and rocks strewn across it. Looking around, she saw it- the rose upon the mountain. Renewed strength filled her and the young peasant set off at a trot towards it, caring neither for the danger nor the beauty of her surroundings.

* * *

><p><em>Sie will es und so ist es Brauch<em>

_Was sie will bekommt sie auch_

* * *

><p>Ruby thought about just why she had done what she had, why she thought climbing such a treacherous mountain for such an insignificant prize was a good idea.<p>

She'd told herself at the time that it was worth it, for the heart of Lady Schnee.

It wasn't now, and she knew it. She even, for a second, wondered if she had been sent on such a chase because it was an impossible task. Maybe she didn't really care.

After all, it was a situation which Weiss would gain boons from. Had Ruby succeeded, she would gain a beautiful flower, and a loving slave-

No. Ruby refused to believe it. She couldn't.

She didn't want to believe that all Weiss had done was to dispose of yet another sorry admirer.

* * *

><p>Shortly, a couple of farmers that had worked alongside Ruby had noticed her absence, and, knowing the consequence for not harvesting enough, had reported it to the bailiff of the manor.<p>

A search party was organized, looking for the young girl, led by the bailiff and accompanied by some men-at-arms of Schnee Keep.

All the while, Weiss maintained the façade of worry. It would benefit her to look worried about this unimportant girl that everyone thought she loved.

All the better for her to snap up more slaves to her, after all.

And she always got what she wanted, regardless of whether the things she asked for were so acquired; if they got it, good. She got what she wanted, and a slave she could throw away when she felt like it. If she didn't, good. It was one less idiot to pretend to love.

Life was good as Weiss Schnee, she thought to herself. Life was good.

* * *

><p>Many thoughts clouded the dying girl's mind as she lay there. Ruby slowly tried to turn her mind away from the thought that she'd been sent to die for a prize that was superficial.<p>

She slowly begged herself that it wasn't true. She didn't want it to be.

Weiss loved her. Right?

She hadn't died for nothing, after all, had she?

* * *

><p>Ruby sprinted up the dusty path leading to the mountain. The path was walled with sheer faces of rock, and standing clear in the skyline as it always did was the reddest rose in the land.<p>

Her scythe on her back and a small pouch of food and water at her side, the girl raced down the path, her eyes only on the rose.

* * *

><p>The howling had stopped, Weiss had noticed. Had the wolves eaten her? Or had she destroyed them?<p>

Either way, it didn't matter.

Less trouble for her.

* * *

><p>The search party scoured the area, trying to find any trace of Ruby. So far, they turned up nothing. The bailiff himself nearly turned the search around…<p>

….when they spotted a trail of blood, leading to a mound of wolf's corpses.

* * *

><p><em>An seinen Stiefeln bricht ein Stein<em>

_Will nicht mehr am Felsen sein_

* * *

><p>Ruby found herself climbing upon the rocks leading to the rose itself. She strained with the effort of reaching a good hold- although strong, she was small for her age, and she needed to stretch herself simply to reach a rock above her head.<p>

As if it wasn't treacherous enough already. The mountain was locally known for being incredibly dangerous to passersby, being incredibly hard to mount, let alone pass. Many had died to it- as attested to by the cairns of adventurers strewn along the road to the mountain.

But Ruby didn't care. The rose would be hers.

* * *

><p>The party scoured the mound for evidence that the girl had been there, but found almost nothing.<p>

Almost nothing but a small scrap of red cloth, followed by footprints leading to the stream….and the mountain.

* * *

><p>Ruby's tears fell freely. Eventually, she didn't know-didn't care- when, she'd come to the realization that Weiss truly did NOT care whether or not she died to pluck the rose from upon the mountain.<p>

This left her heartbroken, her mind full of regret, sadness, and hatred, and bitterness.

She couldn't even move, and it was all for nothing.

She had died for someone who had only used her as a slave.

Slowly, under her, a pool of crimson blossomed- she didn't know where from, but there was a vague pain, somewhere on her back- it was probably the reason she was paralyzed.

At least, that was the physical reason.

She knew why, she knew who, and she knew that she could not rebuke, forgive or even avenge herself upon the person, the cold-hearted evil girl that had twisted her affections for her, turned them for herself.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the search party found Ruby's broken body, somewhere on the northern face of the mountain, a twisted grimace of agony and bitterness on her face, clutching tightly a rose redder than any they had ever seen.<p>

The rose itself was given to Lady Schnee, as she'd asked for it while grieving, and they didn't see fit to deny her.

Ruby was buried in a short ceremony; she barely had friends, her family was dead, and nobody knew her well enough. Those who heard openly felt sorry for her, but secretly blamed her for her own death.

They knew well enough that Weiss Schnee was a liar, a twisted manipulative girl, who took advantage of the feelings of others towards her, but didn't dare say it to her face; not while Lord Schnee was watching, not while she herself was prowling the village.

And as for Weiss? She simply smiled to herself, as yet another fool died for her, yet another prize acquired for herself.

* * *

><p><em>Rosenrot oh Rosenrot<em>

_Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This doesn't reflect my view of Weiss. No, I do NOT think she's a manipulative bitch. On a serious note, read and review, and see you next time!**


	4. Ich Will

**A/N: Surprise! I uploaded this one despite it not being on my list, because, having heard it, I realised what a LOVELY plot it would make. As always, read and review, and all credit goes to Rammstein for their incredible songs and Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum for the characters. This fic is based off of 'Ich Will', from the Mutter album.**

Ich Will

_Ich will_

Weiss felt unfulfilled. The heiress had everything she could ever want; money, fame (or infamy), power….she had it all.

What was it, exactly, that she was missing?

* * *

><p>Was it…..being special? No. She was unique and nobody was like her, she thought to herself. Was it then the opposite, to be normal? Neither that nor uniqueness did she desire.<p>

So what was it, the white-haired girl thought to herself, lying on the cold stone floor of the bank, clutching in one hand, her beloved Myrtenaster- shattered and stained crimson, and in her other hand, a scrunched ball of paper lien, that had driven her to this?

Strewn across the floor were the bodies of guards, impaled or frozen from the inside out, bearing guns (they hurt) and stun batons (they hurt worse). She could vaguely hear the sound of sirens in the distance, the beat of boots in sync as police officers marched in. Along the floor of the bank were strewn various bills of lien, some bloodstained, some clean, and others ripped up.

Underneath her, a pool of blood stained her white jacket. It felt damp, she thought to herself, warm, damp, and yet not painful as she expected. Her stomach hurt- a lot, like she'd been punched through it-, and she could barely move a muscle.

What had she been prepared to do this for?

* * *

><p><em>Two hours ago….<em>

* * *

><p>Weiss looked at the front of the institution her father had so been obsessed with, perhaps even more than Dust- the Vytalian National Bank. A respected institution, Vytal's elite, including Schnee Sr, put their faith and trust here. Some would say, Weiss among them, that these people trusted a bank vault more than a person to protect what was important to them.<p>

By her side was her beloved Myrtenaster, her favoured weapon. She'd snuck it out of the house using a clever trick with an umbrella and guitar case- Weiss was proud of herself for having fooled even the most sophisticated security on the planet.

She eyed the bank doors suspiciously, watching for anything that would throw her carefully constructed plans to pieces; private security guards, people who knew her face, anyone. Nothing.

Good.

With this, she motioned to one of her accomplices; a small man, bearing a camera and a pistol, to follow her as she ventured forth.

* * *

><p>Weiss wondered where her companion was now, now that they'd succeeded.<p>

Then, she saw him; he was propped up against the wall, blood running down his forehead where he'd been shot, his camera shattered on the floor.

It didn't matter anymore. Everyone had seen it.

* * *

><p><em>Ich will eure Phantasie<em>

* * *

><p>Weiss strode smugly into the bank, looking around. Somewhere within the crowd of people queuing up to deal with matters of money were her accomplices, planted here and bribed off (with her father's money) to assist her in this matter.<p>

Summoning up her courage, the heiress removed a small purse of lien- not much, about fifty or sixty lien in paper money- and approached the nearest, unoccupied counter. The teller looked kind; about sixty, an honest, open face, male.

"Excuse me, may I, um….deposit this?" She gestured underneath the counter to her camera-wielding friend to start filming. With a nod, he went off somewhere, setting his camera down, and grabbing a small bag, full of camera pods- the latest model from the Schnee Dust Company, of course- and headed off elsewhere. Several guards, noticing this, followed him.

"Sure, miss. I will need a name."

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

The teller blinked, surprised."Why, the daughter of-"

"Yes, yes. No need to make a commotion." She muttered to herself. "At least, not yet."

"V-very well then. H-how much d-do you want d-deposited?"

"Just fifty lien. It's not that big of an amount." The girl smiled innocently, handing over the fifty lien. Nervously, the teller took the money, looking around cautiously, before whispering to her.

"I know you aren't supposed to be here, girl. Head along home now. Your father will be looking for you."

Weiss smiled, and this time, it was altogether more sinister.

"Oh, I know he will be."

Gunshots echoed throughout the building, and everyone save for Weiss and several guards ducked in fear.

That, and her companions.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Weiss managed to crane her head to look around.<p>

One of the walls next to her had been shot to bits, with another corpse lying next to it, a radio lying forgotten in his hand.

The wall behind her had been blown to bits by an explosive, with the contents of the vault behind it set on fire.

The camera pods her friend had planted were still ongoing. Yet, Weiss couldn't still remember just what she'd wanted from her act.

Was it power? She quickly shot down that thought; she was the heiress of the most expansive, powerful (some might say illicit) company on all of Vytal. Power was at her fingertips- it helped that she was a powerful Huntress, having graduated top of the year alongside her friends in team RWBY nearly two years ago.

What was it, then, that she had wanted?

* * *

><p><em>Versteht ihr mich?<em>

She walked within the chaos left by the initial standoff. Her comrades had done well in incapacitating anyone trying to interfere, and the sheer panic had simply paralyzed most of the customers- those who weren't were conveniently unconscious.

Drawing Myrtenaster, Weiss slowly strode behind the telling counter and looked at the staff door behind it. With a single slash, she cut the door off its hinges, continuing to walk past.

* * *

><p><em>Two years ago…<em>

Team RWBY had been the most successful team in that batch- perhaps even in Beacon history, beating the legendary OGRE, of which Professor Ozpin, current headmaster of the prestigious Huntsman training academy, had been leader of, in terms of completed, and more importantly, _successful _, missions.

Of course, everything has its secrets.

Months before graduation, the team had slowly been falling apart. Blake, ever the quiet and unassuming bookworm, had slowly drifted away from the team, for reasons not even Yang could figure out, much to her- and their- dismay. Some said that it was simply the consequence of years- nobody could be friends forever. Ruby confided in Weiss that she believed it was because Yang had fallen for Jaune, and Blake, having harboured a secret crush on her, couldn't handle it.

Yang, in addition to having to deal with her good friend drifting away, also had to deal with something herself; her biological and Ruby's adopted mother had recently passed away. The brawler never really had to deal with much loss before, and so tried to shrug it off as she was usually capable of doing. Of course, that didn't happen as easily- Ruby was always out of classes trying to console Yang, in spite of her claims that nothing at all was wrong. Blake, usually the one who would comfort her, avoided her like the plague.

Ruby herself, in addition to all this, now had to deal with her team falling apart. Two of her teammates, once good friends, were now emotionally broken, and refused- or more importantly- couldn't speak to each other. Some nights, Weiss remembered, she didn't even come to the dorm, instead spending her nights taking her frustration out on training dummies. And of course, it all was taking a toll on her; she was constantly tired, falling asleep in lessons, frustrated- Weiss remembered one occasion where she had driven Pyrrha to tears after she'd decided to wake her up to move her to her dorm- and had Weiss not dealt with it via catching her up with notes when she could, the once hyperactive leader would have failed their final exams.

Weiss couldn't stand it. Her friends barely talked to each other, despite having been as thick as thieves for four years. And now? They barely spoke.

Even at the graduation ceremony, she remembered, they were conspicuously trying to stand away from each other.

* * *

><p>Her cameraman following her, Weiss walked through, opening every deposit box she could find and throwing the lien into the air, laughing.<p>

Turning to the camera, she started talking.

"Good day, my people. As you all know, I am Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee dynasty." The girl posed herself in such a way as to look more important.

"Now, as you all will have heard, the Vytalian National Bank is currently undergoing a robbery. I will tell you all know that I am behind this robbery.

And I say this. Please, send your men, send your police, send your army. I'll enjoy the challenge.

And father, you always said that the Schnees must always make an impression. Am I making one now, dad? Am I?"

* * *

><p><em>Ich versteh euch nicht<em>

The nation collectively looked shocked. Why would the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company have reason to rob a bank? Would she not have access to however much money she desired? Why was she doing this? Was she forced? Under duress?

Whatever the case, the nation sat down and watched, tightly gripped to their seats.

* * *

><p>Weiss smiled.<p>

"Now that I seem to have grasped your attention, my friends, it's time for me to ask you. Can you hear me now? Can you SEE me? Can you feel what I feel? Is my voice heard? Is my point seen?"

She turned around, laughing, as she continued her rampage throughout the bank.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a large crowd had gathered outside, wondering what the commotion was. They were asking questions about the robbery currently being perpetrated.<p>

"Who's in there?"

"Hey, what the hell's going on?"

"Oh gods, someone call the police!"

"Apparently it was some rich girl, Schnee or some other, who's behind it!"

"What? How?"

"It doesn't matter, somebody call the damn police already!"

* * *

><p>Shortly after the graduation ceremony, Weiss had attempted to look for Ruby, to talk to her, to tell her about how tense everything had seemed then. The white-haired girl was desperate to talk to at least one of her friends, and Ruby seemed the best choice, being as she was her best friend- for a while, her ONLY friend.<p>

She did indeed find her, sitting outside on a bench. She was alone; most of the others were inside, enjoying one last party before heading off into hunting the Grimm that so plagued the land, or into other, safer businesses, for which having been to such a prestigious institution would be an aid to getting a spot.

Apphrensively, Weiss approached her.

"Hey, Ruby. Are yo-"

"Save it." Ruby interrupted her with a strange brusqueness Weiss had never seen before.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong, don't you?" Ruby looked up, glaring at her.

"I-"

"No. I don't need your lectures on being a leader, Weiss. Not now."

"Ruby, I-"

"You what, wanted to tell me how to do better? Well, tough. I haven't got the time to listen." The younger girl stood up and walked off, leaving Weiss confused and hurt.

"Ruby, wait! I was going to…"

* * *

><p>Weiss shook the memory out of her mind- it was getting harder for her to move. She had to strain harder just to move her head a bit. The sound of the boots marching was getting closer. Slowly, she attempted to get up, to no avail.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ich will<em>

* * *

><p>Soon, she walked into the vault she'd been looking for.<p>

Weiss beheld the Schnee family vault. Within, she had found out, lay the riches of her father- nearly billions in lien, plus several other, smaller accounts elsewhere in Vytal , and possibly in Remnant. Whatever the case, it was time to open it up.

She turned to the camera again.

"Now, my friends, and my _dear_ father, we'll be opening up MY fortune. As you know, my family is worth billions. As you all know, we have earned some of it in ways that….aren't necessarily legal.

So. Without further ado, I plan to remove these funds from the world. I don't see any use for them!"

Opening the vault, she turned her weapon onto the blue setting and went straight to work.

* * *

><p>Weiss hadn't found out why Ruby had been so confrontational that day, and, at first, she'd tried to figure out why. She made several phone calls, emails, letters, and had even shown up at their home, then at the apartment Ruby had said she was renting out after she graduated, to no avail.<p>

Yang had yet to contact anyone, either. The blonde brawler hadn't been seen by anyone in Beacon since the ceremony, having left early, and even with her resources, the heiress couldn't find her or get in contact with her. And god forbid she tried to find Blake, who seemed to have dropped off entirely; at least she had records, addresses, numbers she could track the sisters by. Blake had nothing; even looking up 'Belladonna' anywhere turned up nothing that would help her out in finding her.

Without her friends, she withdrew from the world. It wasn't helped by her father, having received his little heiress back, pruning her and getting her ready for a future in business, despite her desires to the contrary.

At first, it hadn't been very overbearing; her father started introducing her to some of his more 'savvy' business associates, started showing her around the Schnee corporate building, and had even set her to meet a 'nice' boy from an opposing company; she read him like a book and found that out of the public eye, he was more of a jerk than Cardin had used to be.

It got worse. Her father started forcing her out of whatever she'd been doing for leisure to parade her around his business associates, started trying to match her with the boy she had no interest in, and now he was trying to get her to start working at his company, this time, as a supervisor, despite her wishes to the contrary.

All the while, he forbade her from looking for her friends, and those he allowed her to make were stuffy, old and the kind of people she would rather have shunned than befriended.

She felt neglected, ignored, abandoned.

* * *

><p>Soon, the entirety of their finances within the bank were destroyed; lien rendered worthless, checks ripped, digital records destroyed. Weiss stood in the middle of it all, laughing hysterically.<p>

"Now, father, can you hear me? Can you see me? Can you feel me?"

Can you_ understand_ me?"

* * *

><p><em>Ich versteh euch nicht<em>

Within minutes of being called, the police had shown up to the scene, going in and attempting to apprehend the burglars- or so they thought. They'd only seen unconscious customers, dead guards, and a load of armed thugs, ready to fight, as well as lien strewn across the floor.

The ensuing gunfight was brutal, and captured all over by cameras, broadcast to the nation, all the while intersped with Weiss' speech.

* * *

><p>One day, she snapped.<p>

She had been forced again to meet with this boy (Michal, she remembered him being called), and, being fed up of being forced to like some random person she didn't even have any interest in, she shouted.

"Father, I will NOT see this boy, and I don't CARE if this would be beneficial to the company!"

"What do you mean, you will not? You understand this, girl; as long as I am alive, you will FOLLOW WHAT I SAY!" The older Schnee slammed his fist into the desk he was behind, glaring down at his daughter.

"Weiss, what is it with you and your disobed-"

"I don't CARE about this FUCKING business! I want to go find my friends, I want to go make my own life, and I want to leave this goddamn FUCKING place!" Weiss looked at the verge of tears.

Her father looked down at her, choosing his next words deliberately.

"You will not. You will stay at home. You will follow what I say. You will do as I say, or so help me, you will not be a Schnee.

I shall cast you onto the streets, and so help me, I will make sure you can't crawl to some petty commoner for protection.

You understand me, girl? Do you UNDERSTAND ME?!"

* * *

><p>Since then, Weiss had been locked up in Schnee Manor, unable to leave except for the company of several bodyguards, who were ordered never to speak to her unless required. Most of the time, she sat in her tiny, luxurious room (might as well be a prison), with nobody to talk to.<p>

The last two months had been a flurry of emotional breaking for the white-haired girl.

She remembered everything.

The slow breakdown of team RWBY's friendship, Ruby's outburst, the constant being forced to do as she was commanded 'for the company', and even before then.

She was truly the loneliest of them all.

She wanted someone to listen. Someone to hear her. Someone to feel for her.

With a crazed look in her eyes, she started laughing maniacally.

* * *

><p>Slowly, as the events transpired, those who sympathised with her started chanting in response when she asked. Ex-White Fang, normal Faunus, humans, Schnee-affiliated or not, it didn't matter. They started to respond.<p>

"Can you hear me?"

"We can hear you!"

"Can you see me?"

"We can see you!"

"Can you FEEL with me?"

"We feel with you!"

Even outside the bank itself, people began to chant this, scaring the police, who started trying to coral the crowd and calm them.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the police won, but with many casualties. Three police officers stepped over unconscious people and dead corpses to follow the path of destruction the heiress had left.<p>

They found her in the middle of the vault, smiling serenely.

"Good day, gentlemen."

In her hand was a small detonator she quickly pressed.

* * *

><p>As she lay there, she realized what she truly had wanted.<p>

To not be lonely. To have people look and pay attention to her.

To have friends who didn't leave her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Weiss realized that she hadn't gotten what she really wanted; friends, people who cared about her, loved her, liked her.

She turned her head to the side, and, as her vision faded, seemed to see a girl in a red hood running towards her, shouting her name.

"Weiss!"

* * *

><p>The funeral was short and quick. The Schnees didn't want to give their former daughter any attention, nor any reason to make her a martyr. Her body was cremated in secret, while the public ceremony was simply a decoy. Her friends weren't anywhere nearby, of course.<p>

The chants of 'We can hear you! We can see you!' filled the streets for protests against the Schnee company. Weiss, intentionally or unintentionally, had made herself a martyr for the cause of revealing the lies of her own family's business.

She was turned into a semi-deity of sorts, legends of her spreading throughout the underground.

The irony of it all is that she never got what she wanted. They revered her, respected her, and saw her as an icon. It was all just to use her as a tool for their cause, a symbol to rally behind.

They didn't love her nor care for her.

In the end, she failed.

* * *

><p><em>Ich will<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review, as usual. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Nebel

**A/N: Since Nebel turned out to be too short, I've decided to put it together with Ohne Dich as a two parter. (Also, they have similar themes and I'm lazy.) Le gasp!**

**As always, the lyrics belong to Rammstein, and Weiss and Ruby belong to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum. The songs are 'Nebel' from the Mutter album and 'Ohne Dich' from the Reise, Reise album.**

Nebel

_Sie stehen eng umschlungen..._

* * *

><p>It was a red dawn, upon a crimson beach. The waves cleared out the blood upon the sand slowly.<p>

There lay the fading corpses of many Grimm, slain by ice, slicing, bullets, or otherwise. Between them lay a trail of blood leading to a small clearing set out in the middle of the corpses.

There lay a young girl, the life ebbing away from her, clad in a red hood and cloak, her beloved scythe lying nearby, shattered and broken. Holding her was a slightly older girl, with hair whiter than ice, her once-pristine blue jacket now stained crimson. By the floor next to her was a rapier, itself stained with crimson, the Dust within it exhausted.

Ruby looked up at Weiss' dirtied face, tears welling in her silver eyes, one hand holding the pale-haired girl's cheek, the other held to the mortal wound she had sustained in a vain attempt to stem the bleeding.

"I-It hurts...it hurts so much..." The black-haired girl's voice shook with the effort to speak, and it tore at Weiss' heart. Mere minutes ago, she had been so...vibrant.

Now...now she was broken. Ruby was broken. She knew not the wound that had felled her, only that she was broken.

"R-Ruby...don't worry...you won't..."She couldn't bring herself to say 'die', not when there was still a faint hope. "...Yang will get here soon. Please, h-hold on..." The heiress attempted to hold her still; the younger girl was shivering, and it did not help that her own hands were slick with blood-whether it was hers or not, it did not matter.

She looked down at Ruby's face, trying not to let her own tears fall. She had to be strong; if nothing else, at least it would comfort Ruby that her best- this knowledge wrenched her heart, twisted it- her best friend could go on.

She'd wanted more than friendship.

* * *

><p><em>Doch ihre Worte frisst der Wind<em>  
><em>wo das Meer zu Ende ist<em>

* * *

><p>"D-Does it h-hurt...t-to die?" The hooded girl asked. Weiss made a choking sound, trying to hold back a sob, before responding.<p>

"N-no...it doesn't hurt."

"H-how do y-you know?"

The pale-haired girl took a deep breath to calm herself down- it barely worked- and continued. "...I d-don't. And y-you d-don't need to, y-you dunce.

Y-Yang will get here s-soon...p-please, Ruby, hold on..."

The black-haired girl shook her head. "I-I don't think I-I can hold on any l-longer..."

"P-please! I-I have to t-tell you something, Ruby. I...I wanted to tell you a-afterward, b-but..."Weiss summoned up her courage, and looked straight into her silver eyes before continuing.

"I...I wanted more than f-friendship. I...I always..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Ruby did.

"...loved you..."

With a visible effort, the silver-eyed girl clasped Weiss' hand for support, reaching up to plant a small kiss on her forehead.

"B-but...w-when..."

"Since the moment we f-first met."

* * *

><p><em>Sie trägt den Abend in der Brust<em>  
><em>und<em> weiß_ dass sie verleben muss_

* * *

><p>The pale-haired girl looked around, hoping - <em>pleading- <em>for any sign of help; Yang, Blake, anybody, _anybody._

But nobody was there. They were alone.

In her lap, Ruby coughed up some blood, and her tears ran freely- Weiss never liked seeing her cry. It hurt her inside, to see the one she loved cry, no matter if she couldn't fix it or not.

And it all made sense in her mind why she saw her cry sometimes, at night.

The heiress' heart broke in two. She could have had a beautiful relationship, had she known Ruby returned her affections, even for just one night, one that she asked, pleaded, prayed, _begged _for.

It was not to be. No god was to answer Weiss' plea.

* * *

><p>"W-Weiss...I-I'll be g-gone soon..."<p>

"No...don't say t-that. I-I promise, h-help will b-" Weiss was interrupted by the silver eyed girl's coughing fit. With each hacking, wet cough, more blood flecks stained the heiress' jacket and skirt.

"W-we both know help i-isn't coming. I-I'm not t-that naive.

I-I only w-want one thing." With visible strain, Ruby lifted her head up to look into Weiss' icy blue eyes.

"W-what?"

"I just want...w-want a kiss...g-goodnight."

* * *

><p><em>Und dann hat ihr sie geküsst<em>  
><em>wo das Meer zu Ende ist<em>

* * *

><p>Weiss had little choice. She could not simply deny Ruby-not now, not while her life was ebbing away.<p>

Not while this was the only time she could ever show her affections apart from a mere phrase.

And so she kissed the dying girl.

* * *

><p>As it happened, both of their minds seemed to synchronise in thought. Wistful views of what could have been went through Weiss and Ruby's minds as they kissed.<p>

Graduation, alongside each other, preparing for the world ahead.

Living by each other in the same house, living the life they deserved, they thought they earned.

Welcoming home their beloved children from a day of school- one aspired to go to Beacon, like his parents. Ruby merely patted him on the head, and told him stories, while Weiss watched on, smiling.

Watching the rolling fields of the country, sitting together, old and decrepit.

And finally, when their time came, they went together, hand in hand, a tearful smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>It was not to be.<p>

When Weiss pulled away, Ruby had passed away. Her last expression was a pained smile, and her eyes had looked...satisfied.

"R-Ruby...y-you dunce...why d-did you have to leave me?" The pale-haired girl hugged her dead comrade tightly. At last, the tears fell freely, and the girl protested Fate's decree, to no avail.

"Please wake up, Ruby...I-I..."Weiss sobbed.

"...I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Der letzte Kuss ist so lang her<em>  
><em>der letzte Kuss<em>  
><em>sie erinnert sich nicht mehr<em>

* * *

><p>Despite the passing of years, Weiss never forgot Ruby.<p>

Despite however long had gone since, she never forgot her first- her _only_ love.

Dunce. Leader. Friend. Lover. Those were what Ruby was to her.

And when she went, a part of Weiss' heart had died, right there with her, on that beach.

It had been so long ago, the last kiss, and Weiss barely remembered it.

Not until the day she died.

* * *

><p>And as she lay there, surrounded by nobody, her own life ebbing away, Weiss, having lived eighty-seven years, looked to the door to her room, and it opened, shining a brilliant white light upon her.<p>

By the door frame leaned Ruby, her beloved Crescent Rose at her waist, smiling. Her hand was offered to Weiss, and the pale-haired girl stood up feebly, taking it.

"Come on, Weiss. Let's go."

"...It's been so long, Ruby."

"And we'll have even longer once we get there."

And the pair walked away from life, and into an eternity of bliss and peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One down, one to go. Read and review, and I hope you enjoy next chapter!**


	6. Ohne Dich

**A/N: As the disclaimer's already up in the first chapter, the only thing to say here is enjoy, read and review!**

Ohne Dich

_Ich werde in die Tannen gehen_  
><em>Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen<em>

* * *

><p>Ruby stood there, for what felt an eternity. It was snowing; not harshly, with biting winds, but lightly, as if the sky was setting a blanket of ivory upon the world to set it to rest. The trees around were coated in snow, and- ironically, she thought- were more alive than she was.<p>

"Weather you would have liked," she remarked bitterly. The silver-eyed girl looked down upon what she was holding.

In her arms was cradled Weiss- or rather, her body. Her face was frozen in a small smile, her eyes shut; almost like she was sleeping, only Ruby knew what had really happened-and any logical, seeing person would, for her body was rent open with a scarlet gash, tarnishing her once pristine white and light-blue ensemble.

The silver-haired girl's eyes welled up with tears, as she began to recall how they had gotten to this state...

* * *

><p>Hours earlier...<p>

Ruby ventured into the woods. A sense of grim purpose filled her. She had heard that Weiss had gone missing on a training exercise nearly a day ago; Ruby did not join due to an injury taken in training. The news still rung clear in her mind.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's missing, Jaune?!" The silver-eyed girl pinned the blond male to the wall with a single hand.<p>

"I-I told you, W-Weiss just...d-disappeared! I-I swear, I-I don't know anything more!" Jaune responded, panicking. Ruby stared at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"Ruby!"

The scythe-wielder turned to see who had shouted it; Lie Ren, Jaune's teammate, Blake and Yang had all called her in unison. Ren nodded to the other two and ran over to see if his leader was fine, while the blonde brawler held her adoptive sister by the shoulders.

"Ruby, I know you're feeling bad-"

"I don't feel bad. I want to find Weiss." Ruby looked up at her, her voice filled with determination.

"You're still injured. Let the sc-"

"No, Yang! I'm going to find her, you understand?! You're not going to stop me!" With that, the girl pushed Yang away, rushing to grab Crescent Rose. Before Blake could react, the girl had left the infirmary. Yang dusted herself off, looking incredibly concerned.

"Blake-"  
>"I'm on it." The black-haired girl rushed to find a teacher. Jaune looked at the door morosely.<p>

"...you sure she'll be fine?"

"Who, Weiss or Ruby?"

"Both. It's been a day, and-"

"Don't say such things." Yang looked irritated. "They'll be fine. Right, Ren?"

The stoic gunfighter looked impassive. "I can't say. We can only hope for the best."

* * *

><p><em>Und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand...<em>

And so, after evading Nora, Blake, and even Cardin's desperate attempts to stop her from leaving Beacon, Ruby ventured into the Forest of Forever Fall to find Weiss. She knew the exercise had been deep in the woods- judging by how dinged up Ren was when he walked in- and all she had to do was find her comrade.

Weiss meant too much to Ruby to simply leave behind.

* * *

><p>Weiss used to be a mystery to Ruby. Emphasis on <em>used<em>.

The heiress was very strange, she reflected. Outwardly, Weiss was abrasive, a bit rude- but she was getting better, kinder, every day. Even to Ruby, her best friend, she acted somewhat hostile.

Inwardly, however...

Ruby had seen that side of her, one morning, when she'd returned, a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in hand, and she'd encountered the pale-haired girl crying at the study desk.

"Weiss! Is everything alright?"  
>At this, Weiss looked up and at Ruby. She immediately rubbed the tears away. "Y-Yes, everything i-is alright." Ruby shook her head, rushing to the desk and putting aside her snack.<p>

"No, it isn't. You know that, and I've known that a while now."

"No, you don't, Ruby. You never-"

"I have. I've seen you cry, Weiss. Don't lie to me." Ruby looked accusingly at Weiss. It was true; the silver-eyed girl occasionally saw her crying at night, saw her run off in the middle of the day, but Weiss had never said anything, and acted like everything was fine.

"S-So? W-What w-would you know?" Weiss screeched at Ruby, who remained calm.

"Weiss...you know I'm here for you. Yang and Blake are, too. You could have talked to us."

"N-neither of you w-would have understood!" The pale-haired girl turned away.

"Understood what?"

"Ruby...

I think I...like you. More than just like- I think I love you."

And now she knew why Weiss acted so strange.

* * *

><p><em>Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer<em>_..._

* * *

><p>The girl ran through the trees, her scythe-rifle filling the air with the sound of gunshots. Under the trees lay the corpses of many Beowolves, their attempts to hinder Ruby's movements rendered futile. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Weiss.<p>

She needed to get to her. Quickly.

* * *

><p>After that day, things changed.<p>

Whatever had transpired that morning remained a secret to everyone save Weiss and Ruby, but from then on, both had been noticeably closer; the pair seemed inseperable, neither refused to go anywhere without the other. Yang and Blake had noticed, but refused to comment; it reminded them of their own relationship.

In public, the pair remained best of friends, just that they seemed closer; indeed, even Jaune and Pyrrha, by then a confirmed couple even commented upon it, much to Weiss' disdain and Ruby's embarrassment.

In private, however, they showed their love for each other, in ways big and small.

One night, Ruby returned from that day's training session, to see Weiss, smiling, sitting alongside two mugs of cocoa and cookies. The silver-eyed girl's eyes filled with delight.

"Oh. My. Gods. Where did you get the time to-"

"I have...skills, you dunce. I made them myself, to share with you." Weiss smiled proudly. Ruby hugged her tightly, kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
>"You didn't have to, Weiss."<p>

"I wanted to. Can't I show my girlfriend how much I love her?" The pale-haired girl hugged Ruby tightly.

Ruby giggled.

She didn't want this to end, ever. Neither did Weiss, really.

* * *

><p>Across the treeline, Ruby leapt. Her heart was pounding, her finger was twitching upon the trigger of Crescent Rose.<p>

Nothing would stop her from getting to Weiss. Nobody would.

* * *

><p><em>Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein<em>  
><em>Ohne dich<em>

* * *

><p>Within minutes, she found it; the clearing where Weiss was last seen. Indeed, Weiss was there.<p>

The heiress was fending off the largest pack of Beowolves the scythe wielder had ever seen; glyphs and Dust were flying everywhere as Weiss desperately fended off the wolf Grimm.

"Weiss! I'm here!", Ruby shouted. She leapt in, Crescent Rose firing into the Grimm she could aim at.

* * *

><p>"Surprise!"<p>

Weiss took her hands off of Ruby's eyes. The younger girl's silver eyes filled with delight.

Before her was a brand new motorcycle, constructed specifically to carry two people, plus Crescent Rose. It was red- Ruby's favourite color- and black, with a rose insignia.

"I...got this, for you." The heiress pecked her on the cheek, blushing a bit.

"Buh...Weiss...this...this is incredible! You didn't have to get me this!" Ruby turned a vivid shade of pink. Weiss giggled.

"Nonsense, Ruby. It's your birthday, you dunce. Why wouldn't I get you something?"

"But...but this looks expensive!"

"It'll look good! And besides, you'll be getting your license soon, right? You can take it out for a spin!"

Ruby's only response to that was a kiss.

* * *

><p>As she leapt in, Ruby mildly regretted not having a license. She could have used the motorcycle to drive in and find her faster; even her Semblance couldn't get her anywhere that fast.<p>

Oh well. Regrets could come later.

Landing on the back of a Beowolf, smashing its backbone to pieces, Ruby stood in the middle of the pack, ready for battle.

"Get out of my way. I have a girlfriend to rescue!"

* * *

><p><em>Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich<em>

* * *

><p>"Buuuut Weeeeiiiissss~ Are you sure you have to leeeeaaaavveeee me?" Ruby pouted. The scythe wielder lay in an infirmary bed, recuperating from an injury she'd sustained from training. Weiss sighed.<p>

"Ruby, I'll be back. I promise."

"But I want you to stay with me!" The silver-eyed girl continued pouting.

"I promise, we'll spend all the time you want to with each other when I get back. Now, go to sleep. I'll see you." Weiss gave her a little peck on the forehead, walking out for the night. Ruby sighed.

"You'd better!" She smiled to herself and went to sleep for the night.

Little did she know she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Soon, the scythe-wielder had cleared a path through to Weiss, and hugged her tightly.<p>

"Weiss, you didn't come back."

"Ruby, you dunce! Why'd you come for me?!", the heiress inquired, shocked.

"If nobody did, you'd be dead by now.

And the gods know what I would do if you died." Ruby was about to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's lips when she'd noticed a Beowolf behind her, about to strike.

"WEISS!"

The pale-haired girl turned, and-

* * *

><p><em>Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer<em>

* * *

><p>Waiting patiently for Weiss to return was such a pain, Ruby thought.<p>

The silver-eyed girl lay in the infirmary, watching terrible dramas on the viewscreen, waiting for teams RWBY and JNPR to return from their mission. Her mind wasn't on the horrible, cringeworthy show she was watching, though.

It was on Weiss.

Ruby fretted about her. What if she had been injured, hurt, or worse? Would she be back? Why couldn't she have just stayed by her side? It didn't help that Nora had told her (with her usual cheery grin) that they would be venturing into an area of the Forest of Forever Fall that was dangerous, to retrieve an artifact the school needed for something or other- Ozpin hadn't really been clear on what.

Whatever the case, Ruby just wanted to know if Weiss was alright.

* * *

><p>Alongside a small brook, Ruby's legs gave out, carrying both Weiss and Crescent Rose; the girl was tired. Behind them was a dead Beowolf, its corpse slowly fading away.<p>

Weiss was coughing up blood; her side was torn open with a large slash. The silver-eyed girl had to rest for a bit, and had ripped her own cloak to bandage the wound- to no avail.

"Weiss, you can handle this, right?" Ruby looked down at her. Weiss shakily nodded.

"A-anything, you d-dunce. I'm not going to d-die just yet."

"G-good...p-please, hold out. I-I'm g-going to t-try to get someone from Beacon, y-yeah?"

With that, Ruby pulled out a small device; an emergency beacon- and set it upon the ground next to her. The beacon immediately sent out a distress signal to Beacon, and, Ruby hoped, they would get here as soon as possible.

Weiss would pull through.

Ruby needed her to.

* * *

><p>The hours ticked by as Ruby waited desperately for help. She held Weiss in her arms tightly, and tried to keep Weiss as comfortable and alive as possible.<p>

She knew, of course, help would be too late, and she didn't dare move further. Not with that many Grimm separating her and freedom.

This knowledge twisted her already breaking heart.

She wouldn't be able to save Weiss.

* * *

><p>"Ruby..."<p>

"Yes?"  
>"Are they ever going to come?""I...don't know..."The silver-eyed girl looked down at her lover, eyes welling with tears.<p>

"...it doesn't matter." The heiress smiled.

"You tried your best, Ruby."

"But...but I failed, Weiss. I couldn't save you!" Ruby shut her eyes tightly to hold a wave of tears back. Weiss merely extended a hand to her cheek.

"...you already saved me. The moment you said you loved me back, you saved me."

* * *

><p><em>Mit dir bin ich auch allein<em>

_Ohne dich_

* * *

><p>Ruby held her dying lover tightly. "Weiss, you don't have to go. Please..."<p>

"I...I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm afraid I can't..." Weiss sighed, like she was at peace with her fate.

"Dammit, Schnee, I don't want you to leave me!"

"I-I suppose...w-we can't all have what we want...c-can we, Ruby?" With that, the heiress pulled Ruby's face down for a passionate kiss. She knew it was her last, so she put everything she could into it. The silver-eyed girl held her there, giving as good as she got.

As they kissed, a shiver ran through both of their bodies, as they saw visions of the future that would have been, and now would never happen.

Slowly, Weiss pulled away, a serene smile on her pale face.

"Now...now I can go."

"Weiss, don't! Please!" Ruby clasped her hand tightly.

"I'm...so sorry, Ruby. I r-really am."

* * *

><p>Ruby's anguished scream could be heard throughout the woods. But no birds were to fly away, nor Grimm to respond.<p>

It was as if nothing else was in the Forest of Forever Fall that night.

* * *

><p><em>Lohnen nicht ohne dich<em>

* * *

><p>Slowly, after crying her eyes out, holding Weiss' dead body to hers, the silver eyed girl stood up morosely, her hood up.<p>

She closed her lover's blank eyes, and with her calm smile, it seemed like she was sleeping.

Only this time, she wouldn't wake up.

No more would Weiss Schnee greet Ruby with a 'Good morning' and a mug of cocoa. No longer would she protect her in battle from a stray shot. No longer would Weiss tell her she loved her, and no longer would she, in the lonely nights, hold her and make her feel warm again.

Weiss was gone.

* * *

><p>Life went on without Weiss.<p>

Ruby went through the motions of life. Yet, as Yang noticed, it seemed as if when Weiss had died, she had taken a part of Ruby's heart with her. No longer did she go through life with the cheer and happiness she once was filled to bursting with.

There was only a somber girl, one who saw nothing in life anymore.

And once a year, during the anniversary of her death, Ruby would disappear into the Forest of Forever Fall, to make the dangerous trek to the middle of the forest, where upon a small cairn was dedicated to the heiress.

And she would spend the night crying, thinking of what could have been.

* * *

><p>Perhaps, then it was right.<p>

It was right that when Ruby had at last reached the end of her days, that Weiss, young as ever, had been the one to welcome Ruby into an eternity of bliss.

"Welcome home, Ruby.

I've missed you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel so bad. Oh well, now that I've gotten that over with, we can move on. The next chapter of Rebellious Heiresses is coming up soon, as will 'Reise Reise'. As always, until next time, folks!**


	7. Engel

Engel

**A/N: The long-awaited seventh installment to the 'Weiss, set to Rammstein' series! Since my brain refuses to write Persona, I've decided to give you this instead! Woo~ As usual, Weiss belongs to Rooster Teeth and the song to Rammstein. The song is 'Engel' from the Sehnsnucht album. Read and review as usual! **

**A/N 2: Apparently we're not allowed to have lyrics in our songfics anymore! -.- Apologies for the inconvenience caused. I've updated this and all previous fics to only contain lines relevant to the story.**

* * *

><p>Weiss kneeled, her clothes covered in blood- <em>Ruby's <em>blood- looking at the horror that had occurred in front of her. Ruby- or what remained of her- remained slumped at the bottom of a tree, her precious Crescent Rose shattered at the hands of a powerful Dracon Grimm. The Grimm itself lay nearby, its' head smashed, taken off and frozen solid. The heiress looked at Ruby's carcass and, with tears in her eyes, muttered.

"I'm not letting you go, Ruby. Not on me. Not before your time."

* * *

><p>The funeral was quick; not enough to bury, so there was only a small eulogy, followed by the typical words of condolences from everyone; Blake, Jaune, Cardin, even Velvet showed up. And the heiress took it all in stride, without betraying her true intentions. She never truly would let Ruby simply die on her. No.<p>

Not when her last words to Weiss were "I love you".

* * *

><p>Weiss began to start reading up on what she could about the afterlife.<p>

Specifically, was it possible to bring someone back from it?

The white-haired girl began to spend more time in the library as the days passed. She tried to glean what she could and took every single piece of information she could. Once, Blake had tried to question her.

* * *

><p><em>"Weiss, what exactly are you doing?", the aloof girl inquired curiously. Weiss looked up at her, responding in a completely casual tone. "Reading."<em>

_"I didn't think you were interested in matters of the afterlife."_

_"Maybe I am."_

_"Look, Weiss, I know..."She had to stop herself from choking a bit here. "...it was hard on you, but...you have to let-"_

_"NO!"_

_Blake was taken aback by the heiress' sudden outburst._

_"You don't understand, Blake. I AM going to bring Ruby back."_

_"...y-you can't possibly do that."_

_"And why not?"_

_"...it's not possible to bring back those who have died. It just isn't possible, not by Dust, not with a Semblance."_

_"I don't care, Belladonna." She looked at her with grim determination in her eyes._

_"You'll see. I'll bring her back, safe and sound. I owe her that much."_

_Blake nodded. "...I see."_

* * *

><p>One night, Weiss had the breakthrough she'd sought. She had fallen asleep on the desk, clutching Ruby's cloak tightly around herself. Yang had long since gone to bed and Blake was outside again, doing something or other. The heiress had been in the entire day, making up excuses to those who saw her, to simply stay in and research.<p>

The desk itself was cluttered with paper cuttings, books and folders, and coffee mugs- a small pile had collected themselves on the right of the desk. The book Weiss had fallen asleep on was titled _An account of the other Playnes: the Afterlife, the Coralwold and Other Places _, and at long last, she had found what she wanted.

The Afterlife was exactly as it was named; a place where the dead went, shortly before moving on to, what the book said, "other places". Nobody knew where the Afterlife was, but there were rumours, tales, half-remembered fairy tales that told of gates into them. These gates were often two small pillars, lined in ancient languages nobody, Fauna or human, remembered or spoke anymore, often in clearings, and surrounded by the whispering of the dead, or so the tales said.

One was in the Forest of Forever Fall. Weiss knew where she had to go.

She would find Ruby again. She swore it.

* * *

><p>Weiss awaited her chance to go to the Forest of Forever Fall. At first, she'd considered asking Ozpin or Goodwitch, or any of the Professors to merely take her there, but she'd then realized that they would dismiss her plan as at best, stupid, and at worst, suicidal and stop her.<p>

So, she bided her time. By now, Yang had simply moved on, and hadn't noticed what Weiss was doing; if anything, Weiss seemed to think that Yang was back to her usual self. Of course, the occasional crying out for her sister, followed by choked sobs into a pillow convinced her otherwise. Blake had decided to let Weiss alone, for now, and see what she did.

Most of the others had also moved on, but not Weiss. No. Not yet.

* * *

><p>Eventually, she got her chance in the form of another sap gathering trip to the Forest. Professor Port had demanded that the students gather more sap to study its properties; among other things it attracted Grimm like moths to a flame and killed them dead the moment they ate it.<p>

While Port had his back turned, Weiss seized her chance and turned to the forest.

"...Now or never." For a moment, she hesitated. What if her plan wouldn't work, or what if she died doing this? What if Blake noticed? What if Port did?

No. She couldn't stop now. Not while she was so close.

And so she ran.

* * *

><p>Eventually, after a while- she forgot how long or how far she'd ran, she'd eventually caught sight of the clearing, with the gate.<p>

The gate to the Afterlife. Weiss could hear it now, with the whispers of the dead crowding around it.

Weiss could have sworn she heard Ruby's pleading among the whispers.

"What are you doing?" Weiss whipped around to see Jaune, holding a broken jar of sap in his hand. He looked concerned about the heiress, who looked somewhat dishevelled and dirty from her run.

"I...uh...found some good trees to get sap from."

"All of the sap trees are near where everyone is. Weiss, is there something wrong?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure? Look, I know it was hard on you, but-"

"Mister Arc! Have you found Miss Schnee yet?" That was Port.

The white-haired girl looked desperately at Jaune. "Tell nobody." Before he could respond, she sprinted into the gate and her vision was filled with light.

The last thought in her conscious mind was "I'm coming, Ruby."

* * *

><p>Slowly, the white-haired girl awoke, pulling herself up.<p>

"Ugh..."

With a sudden rush, her purpose refilled her and she immediately perked up and looked around. The veil was behind her, waiting and ready for her to walk back out. The area was a white, endless plain, covered in fog. Weiss swore that everything seemed slower and more...vivid here, to her eyes. She saw many shapeless beings; the spirits of the dead. They wandered around, paying no heed to her, seemingly aimlessly.

Little did she know that those that saw her saw her as a bright white light, trailing snow behind herself, with her only visible features her piercing, bright blue eyes.

Weiss shook herself off and set off to find Ruby. She had to. She went too far to simply just let her go.

As she passed through the hordes of the dead, behind her, the hands of the dead tried to touch her and failed.

* * *

><p>Jaune ran back to the rest of the group, panicking. When he returned without Weiss, Port knew what she had done.<p>

"Everyone, put your jars down. Miss Schnee has gone missing. We have to find her. Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna, go right. Team JNPR, go left. The rest of you, spread out. If you find a strange pair of pillars, go back to me immediately and tell me. This is a matter of paramount importance!"

* * *

><p>Weiss searched ceaselessly among the crowds of the dead. No sign of Ruby. None. Nonetheless, she refused to give up so easily and continued searching. After a while, she started calling her.<p>

"Ruby? Ruby! It's Weiss! I'm here to take you home! Ruby?!"

She continued wandering around. Slowly, as the hours ticked away, the feeling of hopelessness began to fill her.

"No...it can't be. She can't be one of these people yet. No. Not yet, Ruby. Why?"

As she collapsed to her knees, she began to sob-

And then she saw her.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the red-hooded girl's spirit approached Weiss. She looked as pristine as she'd been the day before the fight, and she looked as innocent as ever.<p>

"Weiss? Is that you?" Her voice seemed to echo. Weiss looked up, and at once, her eyes filled with joy, relief, and happiness.

"Ruby!" She hugged her tightly. Weiss thought it strange; Ruby felt warm, vibrant, _alive_. Not like the rest of the afterlife, Ruby felt alive.

And for this she was grateful.

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but please, Ruby, we have to-"

"H-how...wait, what?"

"Look, you dunce. We have to go. I need to get back to the real world now!" Weiss began to drag Ruby with her. Ruby looked confused, but went with it.

The moment Ruby joined hands with Weiss, though, the spirits began to see Weiss as less of a visitor and more of a threat.

* * *

><p>"Sir! We found it!"<p>

Cardin looked exhausted. He'd been running around the entire forest, trying to find a damn gate simply because that stupid Schnee girl decided to run into one. He'd found it, but after about an hour of searching.

"Where is it?!" Port looked around hastily.

Cardin sighed, before opening a brush next to him, revealing the gate.

* * *

><p>The souls began to slowly pull Weiss and Ruby apart. Weiss tried to shake them off.<p>

"No! Let go! Let go!"

Ruby tried, but they seemed to have a greater grip on her. "Ah! Weiss, help me!" The souls wrenched the girl away from the heiress, with only two of their fingers locked. When this happened, Weiss was filled with purpose and determination once more.

Throwing her strength into it, she pulled Ruby out of their grip and into hers, before drawing Myrtenaster.

"Stay away from her! She's mine!"

The souls rounded on them, and Weiss ran.

* * *

><p>Weiss had to make her way to the gate. The souls- and indeed, the entire Afterlife- seemed to go against her, and Ruby was slowly slipping from her grasp, despite her tight hold on her.<p>

But she wouldn't give up just yet. She refused to.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Yang, Blake and team JNPR surrounded the gate nervously. The blonde brawler turned to Blake. "So, Weiss is in there?"<p>

"Yes."

"And...you're telling me..."

"She went in there to rescue Ruby."

"That...how...?!" She looked shocked. Port sighed.

"Miss Xiao Long, this gate is a portal into the Afterlife. This is where the dead go when they die, including your sister. Miss Schnee clearly knew about this...which is why she decided to go into it to retrieve Miss Rose."

"Will she do it?"

The professor's face looked so much older in this instant, his eyes burdened with worry.

"I...don't know."

* * *

><p>The pair were now being burdened by souls dragging them back. Weiss was trying to pull forward; the veil was in sight, but slowly and surely, they were pulling her back. Ruby was barely holding on.<p>

"Weiss! You have to let go!"

"No, Ruby, I can't!"

"Weiss, if you don't, they'll take us both!"

"Ruby...you said you loved me." The white-haired girl looked the hooded girl in the eyes. "And if I were to simply sit down and let you be dead...I wouldn't be a Schnee if I did. Now come here, you dunce, we're getting out of here."

Ruby tried to claw her way forward, but one soul had a strong grip on her. "I-I can't! Something...AAAHH!" She was slowly pulled back.

Weiss did not let this happen. Switching her sword onto the blue setting, she assumed a fighting position.

"GIVE MY GIRLFRIEND BACK!"

The fury of Weiss Schnee was felt upon the Afterlife that day.

* * *

><p>All eyes were on the gate now. Port waited nearby, sweating nervously. Yang bit her lip, concerned for both Weiss and her sister. Blake looked down, regretting her earlier decision to simply leave Weiss to do what she was planning.<p>

But then...a flash. Everyone's heads darted towards the portal.

Weiss appeared from the gate, dishevelled, bruised and her clothes dirtied and torn. At her belt was Myrtenaster, covered in ectoplasm and other substances.

In her arms was Ruby Rose, lying safe and sound, her eyes closed. She was sleeping, and she didn't look like anything in the world bothered her.

Weiss smiled to herself.

"I told you I'd get you out of there, you dunce."

* * *

><p><em>Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So many deathfics, man, so many. The feels! So I wanted to write ONE deathfic where everyone comes out happy for once. Yay. For once, a fic in this series didn't break Weiss. Hope you enjoyed it, leave your thoughts and suggestions!**

**Also, the next chapters to "Weiss Reacts" and "Ruby's Sekkrit Lover" are coming soon. As will hopefully the Persona fanfic. .**


	8. Zerstören

Zerstören

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this, hasn't it? Well, welcome to the latest chapter to Weiss und Rammstein! I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**This one is based off of Zerstören, from the Rosenrot album.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and the song belongs to Rammstein.**

**SECOND DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE A WEISS HATEFIC. As stated on my profile (and the fact that Weiss Reacts and this exist), I do actually like Weiss a lot. I just wanted to write Yandere!Weiss instead of Yandere!Velvet for once.**

* * *

><p><em>Meine Sachen will ich pflegen<em>

_Den Rest in Schutt und Asche legen_

* * *

><p>Weiss seethed in anger. "She was...everything to me." She clenched her right hand tightly; so hard her nails drew blood that trickled to the ground, standing out against her ivory skin. In her hand, she held Myrtenaster in a similar vice grip.<p>

She watched Ruby, the one person she cared about.

Ruby, the one person she liked.

The one person she loved.

The girl watched Ruby kiss Jaune, full on the lips. Jaune, the fool. Jaune, the incompetent.

Jaune, the one who stole Ruby from her.

Her heart burnt at that thought, the thought that Jaune Arc, of all people, got the girl SHE loved, and she felt a sour taste in her mouth as she watched that fool kiss her beloved like he had any right to-

"...she is mine. She's supposed to be mine." Weiss muttered under her breath as she walked off.

"Ruby's supposed to be MINE."

* * *

><p>She really should have seen it coming, Weiss reflected. The signs were all there from the beginning. She should have seen it coming.<p>

At first, they were subtle about it. A couple of aside glances, playful banter, sticking close to the other during missions. Weiss never really complained; what was Jaune but an incompetent idiot, who didn't really know how to love? Ruby was safely hers, after all- she had Ruby always with her, and they were great friends- closer than friends, even.

But then, it got worse.

Soon, Ruby began sneaking off. Yang and Blake never really noticed; the pair was asleep, but Weiss never slept. She always noticed when the little girl would slowly slip on her cloak and sneak out, taking care to shut the dorm door quietly. She always returned flushed and elated; Weiss didn't call her out on it. She didn't think Jaune really posed a threat to her and she thought that this was only a onetime event, maybe a couple of times. Maybe Ruby would grow out of it, and see the truth.

It was not to be.

Soon, Jaune and Ruby openly stayed together, did everything together, and soon, Weiss found herself to be increasingly farther and farther away from Ruby. The thought of those two, together, twisted the girl's heart, and she did her best to remain civil despite their increasingly open affections; first being comfortable around each other, then holding hands, then hugging, and then...kissing.

That kiss had really hurt Weiss; right then and there, she knew Ruby was going to slip out of her grasp._ Her_ Ruby.

And that fool Arc was going to take her away.

As a Schnee, she deserved all treasures. And Ruby was the greatest treasure of all, in Weiss' eyes. She had to have her.

"That fool...he shouldn't. I did everything for her, and he...he's taking her away." Weiss said to herself between sobs. "...why? Why can't I have her?"

* * *

><p>"Why should I care?" Slash.<p>

"That dunce can date who she likes." Another slash.

"And Jaune? Why should I care that he's dating Ruby? Why should I?" She slashed once more.

"Indeed, why should I care? I shouldn't care that he stole her from me. I shouldn't care." Weiss vehemently slashed the dummy.

"I shouldn't care that he took Ruby from me." She slashed once more. The dummy looked incredibly damaged- it was crisscrossed with slashes and stabs from her rapier.

"I shouldn't care. I loved Ruby. She was supposed to be MY girlfriend." She continued slashing at the dummy, and looked over at Ruby-

Or rather, Ruby and Jaune. Laughing together, the way Weiss wanted to. Having fun together, the way they once did.

Being in love, the way Weiss desired.

"Weiss."

The way Weiss should have had.

"Weiss!"

The way Weiss _deserved._

"WEISS! STOP! YOU'RE DESTROYING THE TRAINING DUMMY!" Yang attempted to wrench Weiss away from the dummy, but it was no use. With a quick slash, the white-haired girl beheaded the training dummy and stormed out.

Yang watched the head roll off and away, shocked. Ruby and Jaune muttered between themselves.

"Whoa...what's wrong with her?"  
>"I dunno...Yang, what's wrong with Weiss?" Ruby called over to her sister, who shrugged.<p>

"I dunno. She just seemed really...tense. And scary. Weiss isn't always that scary..."

Ruby nodded to Jaune. "D'you mind if I talk to her for a sec?"  
>"No problem, red." He smiled and went back to training as Ruby walked out to confront Weiss.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't need your comfort." Weiss folded her arms. "Shouldn't you be with Jaune?" She said, with a slightly wounded tone behind it.<p>

"Weiss...look, if there's anything wrong-"  
>"Ruby, I don't need your help."<p>

"Weiss." Ruby looked her in the eyes. "I'm your friend-"

_Friend. _Of course. A real friend wouldn't have made her do that in the first place. A real friend wouldn't have hurt her in the first place. Weiss let it go, nonetheless.

"-and you know I'm here for you-"

She was? How amusing. Here and then, Weiss thought, she'd thought she was there for Jaune.

"-so please, just tell me. What's going on?" The crimsonette squeezed her shoulder tightly.

"It's nothing."  
>"But-"<br>"I said it's nothing, Ruby. I don't need your comfort, your pity, or your mercy!" Weiss screamed at her, surprising Ruby. Scared, the younger girl tried to placate Weiss.

"W-Weiss...please...j-just say what's wrong...I've always been here for you..."

That _lie_. It irritated her. It really did. So much so that Weiss...lost it.

"No you haven't, _Rose_." Weiss' face contorted itself in a nasty sneer, as Ruby gasped and backed off.

"You left me alone. Left me when you took up with that Arc boy!"  
>"But-"<br>"The moment he called, you answered, and just...just left me in the dust!"  
>"Weiss-"<br>"I should have known, from the moment that I met you that you were going to do this, Ruby. I know your kind." She continued sneering. "Always ungrateful, always being foolish and i-insensitive!"  
>"<em>Weiss<em>-" Ruby was in tears at this point; she was blinking them back as she tried to get through to her partner. "P-please, _listen_-"

"No, I will not listen! What, you going to say that you're here for me, that you care about me? Fat chance, Rose. Fat. Fucking. Chance." Weiss laughed almost maniacally.

"You're always saying that you're my best friend, that you love me, that you care. That's a lie!"  
>"Weiss..." By this time, Ruby was just sitting down, sobbing, watching Weiss deride and abuse her.<p>

"No, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of Jaune! J-Just...j-just go away!" The heiress stormed off, leaving her partner sobbing in her wake.

"Such a naive _fool_. To think that I loved her. To think that I wanted her. She's just like everyone else.

Just like everyone else, she left me all alone."

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Weiss openly avoided Ruby, and the latter avoided her. Yang, Blake, and Jaune were always trying to patch things up between the pair, but it was no use. Ruby collapsed into tears whenever she was reminded of Weiss' tirade, and Weiss refused to even refer to her by name, instead calling her increasingly hateful names.<p>

Weiss herself was getting tired of it all. Ruby HAD deserved that, in her eyes; for lying, for betraying her for Jaune, of all people.

Why did Jaune deserve her? What did HE do to deserve her? He didn't do anything but stand there and smile and look like a fool, and yet Ruby picked him over her.

It sickened her to the core. It filled her with hatred, sorrow, disgust...

...and envy.

* * *

><p>"Why...why does he get to be with Ruby?" Weiss muttered to herself on the rooftop.<p>

It had been five days since their confrontation, and their relationship hadn't been fixed. Weiss still refused to speak to her, and Ruby was still hurting from everything Weiss did.

"What did he do that I didn't?" Weiss sat down, clasping her hands, on the edge of the roof. The moon's broken shards bore down on her, their light shining upon the abandoned courtyard. The sky was starless, and the sky devoid of clouds.

"What did Arc do to win her over? What does he have that I don't?"

She looked below, and watched the pair, chatting amicably, looking elated as ever. It disgusted her, to see that Jaune, of all people, could make Ruby happy when she couldn't.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

"What RIGHT does he have to take her away from me?" She muttered, her glare at them intensifying. Their talking had slowed down now, to be replaced with quiet chatter.

"Why would Ruby pick _him_ over me?!" Now they were kissing passionately; Weiss' heart twisted horribly, watching it.

"Why...why should Jaune be able to take what belongs to me away?" And, before her eyes, Weiss saw something that she shouldn't have- it shattered her heart utterly and irrevocably.

Slowly, Jaune leaned forward, pushing Ruby to the bench, as the latter took her cloak and shirt off. The girl pulled him in closer, moaning a bit as Jaune reached behind Ruby's back to remove the red bra that preserved her modesty.

It was too much for Weiss. She pulled away from the rooftop.

Tears welled in her eyes, as she clenched her fist.

"If I can't have her..." She glanced up at the moon, as if to look for confirmation for her choice.

"...nobody can."

* * *

><p>Throughout the next day, Weiss wasn't seen at all. Despite the best efforts of teams RWBY and JNPR, no sign of the girl could be found at all.<p>

Blake was sitting down, discussing her findings- or lack thereof- with Ruby, Jaune and Yang.

"I don't believe we've found Weiss anywhere in the school."  
>"Yeah..." Jaune rubbed the back of his head worriedly. "This is getting real bad..."<br>"I hope Weiss' okay..." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Let us hope so. She doesn't normally do this, right?"  
>"It just isn't Weiss." Yang sighed, her arms folded as she leaned by the doorway. "Let's face it, Weiss is seriously, seriously hurt."<p>

"By what?"  
>"Well, something's wrong between her and Ruby, right?"<p>

"Yes..." Ruby sounded sad.

"If we can just find Weiss and get her to talk to Ruby, this'll all be fixed, right?"  
>"That makes sense," Blake noted. "She WAS angry at Ruby before she disappeared."<p>

"Right, team, let's go!" With that, the meeting dispersed, to continue their search for Weiss.

Meanwhile, huddled up in a cabinet somewhere, Weiss waited for nightfall to execute her horrific plan.

"Just you wait, Ruby." She whispered to herself in the darkness.

"Tonight, we'll be together forever. Tonight, Ruby. Just you wait."

* * *

><p>That night, Ruby sat alone in her dorm, sighing. They still hadn't found Weiss- they were considering asking the police in Vale for help, since they'd searched every square meter of Beacon for her and hadn't turned up a damn thing.<p>

"Dammit, Weiss!" She banged the desk with her fist. "Why'd you have to disappear on us like this?"

The door slowly crept open...and Weiss appeared. She was smiling, happier than she'd been in forever.

"Weiss!" Ruby perked up. "W-where were you?"

Weiss walked in, a hand behind her back, as she walked slowly closer to Ruby. "Just...doing some thinking."

"Listen, Weiss-"  
>"Oh, that argument we had?" Weiss chuckled. "All is forgiven."<p>

"Seriously?"  
>"I was...a bit addled, that day." The heiress was barely a hand's length in front of Ruby. "Seriously, I forgive you, Ruby."<p>

"Then that's good to know..." Ruby carefully opened her arms and hugged her partner. "I've missed you! Don't you EVER do that again!"

"I won't. I've missed you too." With a sharp intake of breath, Weiss swung her knife into Ruby's side, thrice, puncturing her lung, before pulling back and stabbing her partner in the chest.

"W-Weiss?!"

"...I missed you." Weiss pulled the knife out, before pulling her dying partner's face to hers and kissing it deeply. "I love you so much."  
>"Weiss...why..." Ruby gasped out as the blood seeped out of her wounds and she slumped to the floor.<p>

"Because someone took you away. And now...now you're back with me. And that's how it stays."

Weiss smiled sweetly as she stabbed Ruby again in the chest, dead on the heart, and twisted it. Her partner's eyes widened, and she gave a final choking gasp, before her eyes shut and she fell still.

* * *

><p>"Ich muss zerstoren, doch es darf nicht mir gehören..." Weiss muttered to herself, looking over at Ruby's corpse, with a mixture of affection, disgust, sorrow, guilt, and...was it lust?. "And she belongs to me now." She giggled to herself.<p>

"Now...let me join you." Weiss hugged her dead partner's corpse, before impaling herself upon her knife, using Ruby's hand to guide it into her stomach. As she felt the cold metal in her gut, she let Ruby's hand slack off of the hilt and slumped next to her.

"...I love you so much, Ruby. Now we'll be together forever. Now...you belong to me."

And bliss filled Weiss' mind for the first time in many months as her life left her.

* * *

><p>They found them in the dorm, the next morning. Nobody knew what had happened.<p>

Jaune was broken inside; two of his friends had just...died, yesterday evening. He was...inconsolable.

Yang and Blake had lost their friends; Yang her sister. Neither of them could believe what had happened.

None of them would ever be able to see Weiss in the same light again.

* * *

><p><em>Ich muss zerstören<em>

_Doch es darf nicht mir gehören_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well then. That's a bit of a change in tone from 'Engel'... Don't worry, lads, I haven't completely lost my marbles. If you're a Weiss Reacts fan reading this, Script Fics is coming soon, and if you're a Weiss und Rammstein fan...well...uh, enjoy...uh...**

**So I hope you enjoyed this, leave your reviews, thoughts and criticism, and I hope you have a great day (despite the nightmares I may have inflicted upon you...sorry. ;c) Until next time! Whenever that is.**


End file.
